Known systems and methods for processing incoming calls are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,903, 5,592,542, 5,903,641 and 6,088,441, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Although these systems have some use in processing incoming calls, there is a need for improved call processing systems. For example, there is a need for an improved call processing system that processes calls more efficiently and effectively than current call processing systems.